What Goes Around?
by devilette11
Summary: Callie Moved Out To Seattle For Job Offer. She Also Needed A Fresh Start. Her Friend Mark Is Chief Of Surgery. So Far He Is The Only One She Knows. Will Callie Like Her New Start? WORKING ON NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Calzona 4

What Goes Around?

"Well Torres that's the last of em'!" Mark Sloane said as he set the box down on the ground of his best friend's new apartment. "Thanks Mark, I really appreciate it" Callie said, putting her hand on her hips.

She looked around her new apartment. She felt worried, scared. But also she felt excited and like there was a tiny man jumping up and down in her stomach doing back flips. When she got the letter to transfer to Seattle Grace she was so unsure. She had a life back in New York, friends and family. But Callie needed a new start. Her friend Mark Sloane, actually her best friend lived in Seattle. He was chief of surgery at Seattle Grace, so at least she had him.

"I should probably get a roommate" Callie said moving some boxes to the bedroom "I can't pay this rent by myself, not right now I can't"

Sloane walked into her bedroom carrying a box. "Callie you're an attending you can pay your rent don't worry". But Callie was worried. She didn't know this city at all. Yes, she did have Mark but he was busy half the time being chief and all. Plus, Callie needed some new friends.

Before she left New York she found her at the time Fiancée, Monika in bed with her boss. Callie was so upset and heartbroken she left. She hadn't talked to Monika since.

"Mark, I just need a roommate" Callie insisted this time. Mark looked up at her.

"Ok Torres whatever you want, I know a girl who's actually looking for a place. Head of peds." Mark said starting to leave. "I'll think about it" Callie said yawning "But now I am going to sleep" Callie said walking into her washroom. Mark left and shut the door behind her.

"_Mon, how could you all we had Monika I loved you! I still love you!" Callie was shouting. She was shouting so loud. Her fiancée stood there cold inattentive. Callie was shouting louder this time. _

"_Monika! Does this mean anything to you! I LOVE YOU" Callie was screaming with all her might. "No one will ever love you Callie" her fiancée answered. Callie was crying. She was crying hard._

"_Callie!" a voice was shouting at her_

"_CALLIE!" the voice was louder this time_

Suddenly Callie woke up in a panic. Her heart was racing she looked over to see Mark.

"Wake up Torres I could hear you screaming from across the hall" Mark said throwing a pillow at her. Callie looked over at the clock on her bedside table

6:35 am. It was just a dream.

Callie got into the car with Mark. He pulled out of the parking garage and swerved onto the street.

"So why were you screaming last night?" Mark said keeping his eyes on the road and slipping on his sunglasses.

"Just a bad dream" Callie said, still a little shook up. She knew it was all just a dream but what if it was right. What if no one would ever love her. Callie shook out of her day dream and looked out the window to see Seattle Grace. She let out a sigh and stepped out of the car and followed Mark into the hospital.

They walked over to the elevator and Mark pressed the up button and slipped his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Callie who was looking down and fidgeting with the button on her coat.

"Hey don't be nervous. They will love you here. I already told everyone that you were super awesome! And pretty hot if I do say so myself" Mark said jokingly to cheer her up. Callie looked over and smiled and pushed him playfully. "I know you want this buddy, but I'm batting for the other team" Callie said with a wink. They both laughed and stepped into the elevator.

When they got up to Marks office they both stepped into his office and Mark shut the door behind them. He set his brief case down on the table and slipped on his lab coat over his dress shirt and tie. Callie looked out the window to see a small blonde talking with some nurses. Callie couldn't stop looking at her. She saw the way the blonde gracefully moved and how she smiled and laughed with the nurses. The blonde closed her binder and swiftly turned and walked down the hall. And she was gone.

"Torres!" Mark snapped, breaking Callie from her daydream.

"Yes-what- hi!" Callie said looking at Mark

Mark threw Callie some scrubs and a lab coat. "Go change and go up to the 6th floor, will meet you up there, he will show you around today". Callie ran out of the room and quickly walked to the elevator. When it opened she saw the blonde standing inside. Callie stepped in and pressed the 6th floor button.

The blonde looked over at Callie curiously. "You must be Callie Torres" the blonde said turning her head to face Callie. Callie jumped.

"Yes hi, and you are..?" Callie said sticking out her hand for a shake. The blonde stuck her hands in her lab coat pocket. Callie noticed the little monkey above the blondes name. Arizo- "Arizona Robbins, head of peds" Arizona said shaking Callie's hand. Head of peds? This couldn't be the potential roommate Mark was talking about last night.

The elevator dinged and Arizona started to walk out. "I'll see you around" Arizona said as she stepped out of the elevator. Callie was breathless. She barley said bye. Callie felt so stupid. The little monkey doctor was super hot!

Callie walked out of the elevator and walked into the locker room. She started changing. Callie slipped out of her dress pants and top and slipped on her scrubs and lap coat. She walked out of the change room and saw a tall handsome looking man standing at the nurses' station. She walked over to him.

"Hi I am Callie Torres, attending orthopedic surgeon, I'm looking for Derek Shepard?" Callie said to the handsome doctor. "Look no further! I am Derek Shepard, attending neurologist". They shook hands.

"I'm sure told you the basics of this place. I am going to be your go-to guy for everything here!" Derek said as he started walking down the hall. Callie followed close behind. They stopped at the board. Callie saw her name in three slots. Three surgeries on her first day. Callie went over some other things with Derek and then they took off further down the hall.

Callie thought about Arizona. How her blue eyes shimmered in the light. How her smile made Callie smile. Callie thought about her little monkey on her lab coat. Callie thought about Arizona. She thought about Arizona all day. All through her surgeries she thought about that damn monkey.

After her surgeries and filling out her charts, Callie hopped into the elevator to go see Mark. She wanted to go home and lay on her couch. She wanted to go home and think about doctor monkey.

She knocked on Mark's door. "Come in" Mark grunted. Callie walked in. Mark was packing up his brief case and hanging up his lab coat on the hanger beside the door.

"Ready to go?" Callie said anxiously. Mark looked up.

"Yeah, a bunch of us are going over to the bar to have a couple drinks you want to join?" Mark asked. To be completely honest Callie was exhausted. She just wanted to go home and sleep. But what the heck. Maybe doctor monkey would be there.

"I'm in" and they walked out the door and down to the car.


	2. I Think I Love You Doctor Monkey

CHAPTER TWO

I think I love you doctor monkey

Callie and mark walked into the bar. A table with a group of people flagged them down. They walked over.

"Hey everybody!, this is Callie Torres she is our new attending up in ortho" Mark said taking off his jacket and sitting down at the table. "Hey Joe! Slide me a beer!" Mark said flagging down a pudgy guy behind the counter.

Callie looked around the table. She saw Derek there sitting beside small dirty blonde haired women. He has his arm around her so Callie guessed they were together. To the left of them sat a Asian women who looked very displeased with everything. Then she saw her, doctor monkey.

Callie sat beside Mark who introduced her to everyone. She learned that Derek was married to Meredith, the girl he was holding close. And the Asian women were Christina. Callie saw Arizona get up to go to the washroom. Callie had to talk to her. She stood up.

"I'll be back, just a quick washroom run" Callie said awkwardly stumbling over her chair. She walked quickly into the washroom and checked her hair in the mirror. Arizona came out of the bathroom stall fixing her dress which hugged her body tightly. Callie froze. God she was so hot.

"Hey!" Arizona said washing her hands.

"Hi!" Callie replied. She reached into her purse and grabbed her lipstick and reapplied it. She noticed the blonde watching her. She looked over. Arizona quickly looked away.

"So how was your first day?" Arizona asked. Callie looked over to see the blonde staring at her. Her blue eyes wide.

Callie threw her lipstick in her purse "it was good, busy but good".

Arizona stuck her lips out. She started to head out the door. She turned. "C'mon ill but you a drink" Arizona said seductively. Callie smiled and followed Arizona out the door. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and dragged her over to the bar to buy her a drink.

They sat separate from the group, getting to know each other. Callie explained the whole Monika situation. Arizona said she had also been in a break up recently too. Callie couldn't stop looking into Arizona's eyes. She had never met someone as intelligent and complex as Arizona was. They talked and drank for hours. Callie noticed Arizona's hand on her leg every once in a while.

A couple of drinks later, Arizona and Callie switched numbers and Arizona said she had to leave because she had an early surgery in the morning. They hugged goodbye and Callie left with Mark.

When Callie got home, she checked her phone. She had a new message from Arizona.

**10:23 PM Arizona: I loved talking with you today. See you tomorrow, hopefully ;) **

Callie smiled and responded.

**10:30 PM Callie:** **I loved talking to you too. Sleep well. Take a couple Advil's too ;) **

Callie plugged in her phone to charge and headed off to bed. She smiled thinking about Arizona and fell asleep.

The next morning Callie woke up. She aggressively shut off her alarm clock and got up. After she got dressed she met up with Mark to head off to work.

As Callie was stepping out of the car, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it. _Arizona. _Callie unlocked her phone and checked the message.

**7:54 AM Arizona: Good morning sunshine. If you get a break this morning, let me know, we can get some coffee or something.**

Callie hesitantly looked at her phone.

**7:56 AM Callie: I would love that. I'll let you know :)**

Callie walked into the hospital and hit the button on the elevator. She hopped in. She saw Meredith standing in the elevator.

"Hey!" Meredith said writing something on a clipboard.

"Hi, how are you feeling this morning?" Callie said seeing the bags under Meredith's eyes.

"I am so tired! I shouldn't drink the night before a 12 hour shift" Meredith said laughing.

The elevator dinged and Meredith got off. Before the door closed, an arm stopped it. Arizona walked in. Callie tried to hide her smile.

"Well well well, it's my lucky day isn't it?" Arizona said pressing the elevator button. Callie looked down at her shoes.

"I guess it is" Callie said looking up again to see the blonde biting her lip looking at Callie's. She inched closer to the blonde.

"Maybe we could go get that coffee now" Callie said breathing in the blondes scent. Their lips were barely touching. The elevator dinged. Callie turned to get off. She looked back to see Arizona frozen. Callie walked down the hall smiling.

A few hours later Callie still had no surgeries. She had filled out her charts for the day and checked on each of her patients twice. She checked her watch. 11:46 AM. Callie reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts to find Arizona's name and clicked on it. She started typing.

**11:48 AM Callie: How about that cup of coffee now if you aren't busy? **

Callie waited a few minutes. Then, her phone buzzed.

**11:52 AM Arizona: I'll meet you down there :) **


	3. Hola

Chapter 3

Hola

Arizona sat anxiously at a table in the centre of the cafeteria. She tapped her fingers on the table and sipper her coffee. Soon enough Arizona saw Callie walk into the cafeteria, holding a coffee. Arizona flagged her down. Callie walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well hello you" Arizona said. Callie smiled.

"Hi" Callie said looking down at her fingers.

"So how is your day going" Arizona said leaning her head on her hand. She couldn't stop looking at the Latina. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Callie took a sip of her coffee. "It's been dead all day. We had a couple of broken arm checkups but other than that nothing serious" Callie said. "What about you? Anything exciting up on the cutest floor?" Callie said laughing.

Arizona laughed "Well, I guess without me it wouldn't be the cutest floor" Arizona said winking. That was good, Arizona thought. Callie was laughing.

"Yeah you are pretty cute I guess" Callie said. Arizona noticed that Callie was drawing circles on her hand with her fingers. Arizona shivered. They talked for a couple more minutes and then Callie's pager beeped.

"Ugh, sorry I got to run its Derek" Callie said standing up. Arizona didn't want her to go.

"Oh no problem, I get it. But before you go. Would you like to go on a date with me, sometime this week or tonight or something! If you don't that's fine I just tho-"Before Arizona could say another word, Callie kissed her.

"Dinner sounds great. Text me later with the details." Callie said as she walked away. Arizona was frozen. She could not believe what just happened. Arizona stood up from the table and walked towards the elevator.

A few hours later, Arizona was checking in with one of her patients.

"Hello big guy" Arizona said picking up a baby who was attached to cords. She was monitoring little Christopher with her partner, Alex Karev.

"Ok, his heart sounds good. His skin isn't too jaundiced, he looks pretty good!" Arizona said snuggling the baby close. Alex watched how Arizona interacted with the baby.

"Hey Robbins, ever think about having one of those one day?" Karev said pointing at the baby. Arizona looked down at the baby.

"Yeah I do think about it sometimes, just haven't found the right lady I guess" Arizona said setting the baby down. She walked out of the room and starting filling out the charts. Karev followed her. He leaned his elbow on the counter.

"Well when you find the right women. Get on that. Because you would make an excellent mother" Karev said closing his binder and walking down the hall. Arizona continued to fill out her chart.

A few hours later Arizona finished her shift and was ready to head home. She walked over to the locker room and changed out of her scrubs and walked out to the elevator. While she was waiting for the elevator she pulled out her phone.

**6:34 PM Arizona: I'll pick you up at 8. Dress casual.**

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. When she stepped out her phone vibrated.

**6:39 PM Callie: Ok here's my address.**

Arizona saved the address and shut her phone off and threw it in her bag. She walked out of the hospital and walked to her car. She got in and she turned it on and drove down the road.

Later that evening Arizona was fixing her makeup. Her best friend Teddy was there sitting on her couch flipping through and magazine.

"You know. I am so shocked you never told me about this girl" Teddy shouted from the living room. "I mean we are best friends"

Arizona laughed. "We aren't even anything serious yet". Teddy stood up and walked over to Arizona.

"Arizona, she kissed you today. In the middle of a cafeteria" Teddy said grabbing the eyeliner out of Arizona's hand and fixing the black lines drawn across her eyes.

Arizona looked at the clock. 7:45 PM. She sprayed on some perfume and hugged Teddy and jumped into her car.


	4. Stars Don't Shine As Bright As You

She pulled up to Callie's apartment. She shut off her car and sat in it. She breathed out and fixed her hair and stepped out.

She walked into the lobby of the apartment and pulled out her phone.

**7:55 PM Arizona: Hey I am down in the lobby whenever you are ready **

A few short minutes later the elevator dinged and Callie stepped out. Arizona's jaw dropped. Callie wore black skinny jeans that hugged her hips in the best ways. She wore a deep purple shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her leather jacket draped over her. Arizona snapped out of her fantasy and walked over to Callie.

"Callie you look amazing" Arizona said, as they walked over to the door

"Thanks, so do you" They walked out to Arizona's car and they drove onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Callie asked looking over at Arizona, whose eyes were fixed on the road.

"You'll see" Arizona said.

A few long moments later they pulled onto a dirt road which Arizona took all the way up to the top of a hill. Callie gasped. Arizona was hoping for that reaction.

In front of them was the whole city. A bird's eye view of Seattle at night. Callie was still in shock. Arizona put the car in park. She opened her door and opened the truck. She grabbed a picnic basket and ran back to the car. She sat in the driver's seat with the basket on her lap. She opened it. Inside was wine and sandwiches.

She opened the bottle of wine and poured it into the little paper cups she brought with her and handed one to Callie.

"This is incredible" Callie said sipping her wine. Arizona sipped her wine and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I didn't want to take you on a typical first date dinner and a movie. I like coming up here alone when I have to think or I had a bad day" Arizona said looking down at her sandwich.

Callie smiled. Arizona set her wine on the dashboard and stepped out of the car.

"Come on, the stars look great tonight". Callie stepped out of the car and joined Arizona sitting on the hood of the car. They looked up at the stars.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Arizona felt Callie's hand over hers. Arizona looked down at their hands intertwined. Arizona looked up at Callie who was fixated on the stars.

"Hey" Arizona said staring at Callie. Callie looked over at Arizona. They looked at each other for a long time their lips lingering. They inched closer to each other.

"I swear if you don't kiss me right now I might pass out" Arizona said feeling Callie's breathe on her lips.

"Well" Callie said pushing Arizona's blonde hair out of her face. "It's a good thing I am a doctor" Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's.

Arizona felt electricity flow throughout her whole body. She ran her fingers through Callie's hair. Callie pulled her closer. They were kissing more passionately now. Callie stood up still kissing Arizona. They pulled apart. Still holding each other Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"_Let's go back to my place" _Callie whispered. Arizona jumped in the car Callie close behind her. She reversed the car out of the parking lot and got back on the road. She pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. Callie got out of the car and waited for Arizona.

They walked up to the building and to the elevator. When the elevator came they immediately started kissing again. Arizona pushed Callie up against the elevator wall, wrapping her arms around her waist. The elevator dinged and they walked out hand in hand. Callie unlocked the door to her apartment and they both steeped in.

Callie started kissing Arizona again closing the door. They kissed all the way to Callie's bedroom and fell onto her bed. Callie was over top of Arizona, kissing her harder now. Arizona kissed Callie and slipped out from under her.

"As much as I want to, I can't I have a rule. No sex on the first date" Arizona said fixing her top. Callie pouted. Arizona really really_ really_ wanted to be she couldn't. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe waiting was a good thing.

"Well" Callie said crawling over to Arizona and kissing her "Do you have a rule against staying over and cuddling?" Callie said giggling.

Arizona kissed her and nodded. She slipped out of her jeans and threw on one of Callie's Stanford shirts. She pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun and walked over to lie down beside Callie. She laid down and Callie snuggled her close.

Callie ran her fingers along Arizona's arms, breathing in her. She smelt like vanilla. Callie had never been so in love with anyone so fast. Not even Monika.

Arizona yawned. "You should get some rest" Callie said brushing Arizona's cheek with her thumb. Arizona flipped so that she was spooning the Latina. Her eyes were heavy soon enough she drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the girl she had just met the other day.

The next morning Arizona woke up still tangled in Callie. The alarm clock was ringing. Callie sprung up and hit it off. She came back down and snuggled her nose in Arizona's hair.

Arizona smiled "Do we _have_ to get up?" Arizona said as her turned to face Callie whose eyes were shut again. "Unfortunately, yes" Callie said kissing Arizona and sitting up and stretching. Arizona rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. After they got ready, they walked out into the hall. Mark was standing there locking his door.

"Torres! And Robbins? What a pleasant surprise" He said with a smirk on his face. Once a ladies' man always a ladies' man Arizona thought.

"Shut up Mark" Callie said. She grabbed Arizona's hand and they walked down the hall.


	5. Your Eyes

Calzona 5

You're Eyes

As Callie and Arizona were walking down the street hand in hand to the hospital, stealing kisses from one another, they heard someone calling for help down the road. They saw a man waving his arms.

"Help!" the man cried, his hand was holding another man's chest on who was laying on the ground "Help!" the man was screaming even louder this time.

Callie let go of Arizona's hand. She ran towards the man dropper her purse at her feet. She ran over and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Arizona ran behind her picking up Callie's purse off the ground. She heard Callie asking the man what had happened.

"Sir Can you tell me what happened?" Callie said. She noticed the man on the ground seemed to be unconscious.

The man holding the unconscious man's chest started breathing heavily. "I don't know!" he spat out stumbling over his own words. "I was walking to the store up there and he collapsed! Everyone has been walking by! I think something happened to his chest" he said moving his hand so Callie could take over.

Arizona dropped to her knees and started checking the man's vitals. "Sir! Can you call the hospital?" Arizona said to the man as she pressed her pager for 911. "Sir please don't worry we are both doctors, you did well" Arizona saw what Callie had been covering. There was a wound bleeding from his chest. Arizona gasped. She saw a doctor running out from the hospital with two paramedics and a gernie.

A few hours later, they had brought the man into the hospital and checked him out and kept eyes on him. Dr. Yang had taken him under her wing since the wound was so close to the man's heart. Arizona was walking down the hall when she spotted Callie talking to another doctor. Arizona smiled and walked her way. She pulled Callie away from the doctor and into a dark part of the hallways and kissed her.

Callie smiled. "That was unexpected" she said kissing her back. "I enjoyed it very much though". Arizona smiled back. "You know when you saved that guy it was super hot" Arizona said with a smirk on her face. She stuck her hands into Callie's lab coat pockets where Callie's hands were and intertwined her fingers with Callie's.

Callie felt the warmth of the small blonde. She felt so content. She thought to herself. If she had not come to take this job offer, she wouldn't have ever met Arizona. She felt something when she was around Arizona. Something she had never felt about anyone before. They way Arizona looked at her, the smile on her face when she is treating her patients, the way she was always happy. Callie loved her.

"I love you" Callie blurted out, her face red. Arizona froze.

"I love you so much; I don't even understand how much I love you. You are incredible Arizona. I feel for you the moment I saw you with that stupid monkey on your lab coat I think it's adorable, I think you are adorable! I. Love. You." Callie was looking at her feet. She was too scared to look up.

Callie felt a finger on her chin. Arizona lifted Callie's head up so they were looking at each other. Arizona was smiling.

"I love you too" Arizona was going to say something else but her pager went off. "I am so sorry I have to go its 911" Arizona said she kissed Callie.

Arizona didn't go yet though. She turned to Callie and walked forward

"Callie. The moment I looked into your eyes I knew you were something special. I knew that you has a magical sparkle inside of you that made you unique and different and like no one else in the hospital. I love you Callie" Arizona said

Callie kissed Arizona hard on the lips. "Go!"Callie said "Go 911" Arizona smiled and ran.


End file.
